


Six Days: Alternative requested endings

by LadyBoltonToYou



Series: Six Days [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dom Michael, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Top Michael, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: A series of alternative endings for my work Six Days, all requested by my readers.





	1. Request by guest user 'Wow'

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up when Michael finds the reader at the police station. She doesn't manage to escape Michael's chokehold and is choked unconscious.

* * *

Waking up was hard. You drifted in and out of sleep and found it nearly impossible to finally open your eyes.

It was dark. That was the first thing you noticed. It was cold and dark. You fumbled to stand up from the floor, your head heavy and your neck raw. Being choked to near death was one of the most unpleasant things you’d ever experienced. You dusted off your skirt and fixed your stockings. It was funny, you were still in your typical school clothes. While you were checking yourself over for injuries Michael made his way upstairs, it was a kind of fucked up beautiful way the universe was planning this all out.

He stood in the doorway and you turned around, your breath catching in your throat. Fear pulled at you but you were done running, even though if you wanted to run there was nowhere you could go. The windows to the room you were in were boarded up and he was in the only door. You forced yourself to be brave. Fate wanted you here.

If Michael wanted to talk he would have already told you why you were here, he needed to find out where Laurie lived. But due to personal choices, that wasn’t going to happen. So he put one foot in front of the other, stalking towards you. You did the complete opposite, walking backward until of course, your back hit the wall. You wanted to be brave but it was hard to look the devil in the eyes.

He stopped in front of you, raising his knife to meet your throat. He was a great deal taller than you so you had to look up at him, trying as best as you could to pull at any heartstrings he may have. He had shown you and your friend no mercy before but there was no harm in trying.

The metal was cold at your throat. The feeling made it hard to feel brave. “Why am I here?” You surprised yourself with how calm you sounded. “I thought you were after Laurie.” His free hand slammed into the wall beside your head and you jumped a bit, looking nervously to the side. His hands were dark, but not from being tan, you could smell the blood and dirt on them. You looked back into the black eyeholes of his mask and bit your lip and tried to think of what to say. “You don’t know where she is, do you?” No reaction. “That’s why you haven’t killed me yet.” You found yourself smirking up at him, knowing you had a bit of power now. “Well, I’ll tell you if you let me go.”

He could have laughed. Inside his mask his lip twitched with annoyance, knowing you were most likely the only one who knew where she lived. What he didn’t know was that you had no idea where the exact location of her house was, only vague memories of visiting.

His knife pressed harder against your neck and you felt blood trickle down your skin onto the neckline of your white tank top. The reason you bled so fast and so much was because when he choked you earlier your blood rushed to your neck to repair the injury and had nowhere to go, so it bruised and gathered. He was caught off guard by this and found himself shamefully watching it gather at your chest, seeping through the fabric and wetting your breasts. If only you knew where his eyes wandered, maybe you could have taken it to your advantage.

Thankfully for you, he slipped up by letting out a long exhale. ‘Oh my god.’ You thought as the tip of his knife slowly scraped down your neck. ‘He is a man, after all.’

You tried to process this information, as it was the last thing you expected from him. What do you do? What could you do? Your hand made its way up to your chest, your fingertips touching the blood that stained your shirt. When you pulled back they were dotted with red. Hoping your plan would work and not piss him off, you took a deep breath and stuck your fingers in your mouth, sucking obscenely while looking straight into the holes of his mask.

Bingo.

Michael’s gigantic hand wrapped around your neck, blinding you with pain from the bruising and the new wound. You gritted your teeth and pulled your fingers from your mouth, grabbing at the fabric covering his arm. What was going to happen? Was he pissed off at your attempt? Was he actually turned on? What was he thinking? You needed to get his mask off. You had to.

You prepared yourself for utter humiliation and you grabbed the hand that held his knife, bringing it to your face. It was a struggle, for he had no idea the aim of what you were doing, but eventually, you pulled two of his fingers into your mouth.

They were so long they reached well down your throat. It was hard not to gag, they tasted so strongly of blood, some of it yours. It caught him by such surprise he actually dropped his knife, letting a third finger find its way into your mouth. If only you could get his other hand off your throat. He wasn’t squeezing too hard, so you supposed it was okay for now.

“I wanna feel you.” You tried not to cringe as you played out your only hope to get out of there alive. Your voice was thick and heavy, something you had taken pride in was your voice. It was definitely a weak spot for men, mass murderers and every man alike. So far it was working, Michael’s breathing had deepened and taken on a more intimidating pattern.

You needed that mask off. Your heart sped up at the thought, if you knew anything about him, it was that he didn’t like to be seen. Atleast, not the way you wanted to see him. That was too personal. But it had to be done. With his fingers still in your mouth, you reached up and grabbed a fist full of his fake hair and pulled. Michael grabbed your arm and you gasped around his fingers and yanked. The mask slipped off and your lips parted, not expecting him to look the way he did. You expected something disgusting and worth hiding, but in reality, he looked perfectly fine besides his left eye.

You pulled his fingers slowly out of your mouth, making sure to wrap your lips around them as you looked into his blue eyes. “You gonna fuck me now?” You asked after his fingers left your lips. Your heart hammered against your chest. He was definitely going to kill you. Your only hope to distract him from the fact that you just took off his mask was to appeal to every desire any man could have.

It was hard not to take in his features. He held no emotion in his face, his eyes seeming indifferent to everything that was happening. They stayed locked on you. He had a beard that ended at the bottom of his neck and he looked so fucking normal it was chilling. It was almost worse without the mask because he was suddenly so much more real.

There was no verbal response which was expected. You began doubting yourself and turned up the desperation in fear of him losing whatever urge he had. “Come on, Michael.” You breathed and rubbed your thumb over the hand you still had in yours. “Fuck me.” You pulled his hand down between your legs and almost cried in relief when he started moving again. He removed the hand that was at your throat and placed it on the wall beside your head. ‘Good.’ You thought and took off your jacket, letting it fall to the ground. The hand between your legs suddenly came to action, almost sending you into cardiac arrest from surprise. You had expected to lead him this entire time but he sprung to life. He grabbed onto your black stockings and yanked them down your legs, leaving them at your knees. He would deal with that later.

Was this really happening? You couldn't believe your luck, though at the same time you began to wonder if this was a bad idea. Were you really going to fuck Michael Myers? And what was going to happen after that? You could only hope to catch him in a spot of weakness and somehow overpower him.

The hot touch of his skin on your thighs snapped you out of your thoughts and you blinked, shivering when you saw he was looking you in the eyes. God. He was so fucking intense. You swallowed hard and grabbed the bottom of your tank top, slowly pulling it up. He looked down and watched, his gaze lingering on your belly button piercing for a little longer than necessary. When your shirt came over your head you tossed it on the ground and ran a hand through your hair, trying hard not to actually let your body give in to his touch. His hand was on the outside of your panties. This was really happening.

Far too quickly for your liking the two fingers you previously had in your mouth pushed aside the fabric of your panties and slipped between your lips. “Oh, fuck.” You breathed and shivered. You were actually wet. Were you enjoying this? Seriously? You were humiliated, disgusted and horny all at once. One finger forced its way inside you and you almost collapsed. “Mmmm.” You moaned as you bit your lip while looking him in the eye. When he curled his finger you completely lost it, closing your eyes and grabbing onto the collar of his coveralls for dear life. ‘Stupid. You fucking idiot.’ You moaned loudly as he repeated the action quickly, another finger pushing inside you as well. Your core was tight and hot and your walls clung to him.

You didn’t care anymore, you needed Michael to fuck you. “Yes.” You whispered and let your head fall back against the wall, arching your back and grinding your hips into his hand. His palm rested against your clit and provided enough friction for you to pull yourself to an orgasm. This wasn’t about surviving anymore, no, this was about primal human instincts, something even Michael couldn’t escape from. He curled his fingers faster and grabbed a fist full of your hair with his other hand and started walking.

It was hard to do but you let him lead you out of the room and down the hall to a room with a bed, his fingers still inside you and working to bring you to orgasm, you were dripping wet around them. Once you were in the desired room he sat you down on the bed and pushed you flat on your back. You had no time to sit up before he ripped the rest of your clothes off, your shoes and all. You were naked in front of him, it felt so raw and wrong. How old was he anyway? Wasn’t he sixty? Fuck, it turned you on even more. Everything about this was so fucking wrong and disgusting.

A hand was on your throat again and he climbed on top of you. His gaze was inescapable. “Please.” You begged as you looked up at him. No emotion. He simply squeezed your neck and leaned down so his face was next to yours. His breath was hot on your skin as he made his way down your body. Chills rose on every part of you, your legs spreading on their own to welcome him. Your mind raced and you cried out when his beard rubbed against your thighs. ‘This is real. This is really happening.’ You closed your eyes and arched your back, bliss and fear rippling through you. Something about this felt so horribly amazing. Privilege, that’s what you had. If only you knew how lucky you were he decided to succumb to your advances instead of what he originally planned.

He definitely didn’t plan on this, he had no idea why his head was between your legs. He also had no idea what he was doing, the only experience he had was watching. In his life, he’d seen most of what you could expect a stalker killer to witness, but acting it out was something entirely different. You weren’t complaining though, his tongue was talented enough to convince you he wasn’t as inexperienced as he really was.

“Michael.” You moaned. God. What would Laurie think? The thought made you feel incredibly disgusting and humiliated, this was so wrong and fucked up.

  
Thankfully you were unable to think too much on it after Michael sat up, grabbing you by your thighs and pulling you to him so your hips were flush against his. He looked over your bare body, his rough hands roaming over your soft skin. He was crazy about how it felt under his touch. So supple and pure, it was perfect. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t killed him, you were so perfect and pure.

You closed your eyes and waited, hearing the movement of fabric as he pulled his cock out. You still felt disgusted and violated, but at the same time, you wanted it. You tried to convince yourself that this was the only way, and you were mostly right, but there were many chances you could have escaped. Your thoughts were cut short when you felt his cock push against your cunt. Snapping your eyes open you let out a huff of air and sat up, looking at him nervously.

He pushed you back down roughly and kept his hand at your throat, holding you down as he guided his cock into you. Your walls happily accepted him inside you and you groaned. God, he felt amazing. “Fuck.” Your breath was choppy. Looking back into his eyes you shivered when you saw he was already staring into yours. His hand at your throat tightened as he moved deeper inside you until the tip of him bumped your cervix. ‘Please don’t try to go further.’ You thought. If he tried you most certainly would die from the pain.

Eyes remained locked as he began thrusting, his movements were rough and quick. Then was when you lost your ability to look at him, your eyelids fluttered shut. The pressure was building up in your head from the choking but for some reason, you didn’t mind, it was different when he didn’t want to kill you.

You wished he was vocal. It was unsettling how quiet he was as he fucked you but at least his eyes were no longer drilling into yours. His hips smashed into yours so hard you wouldn’t be surprised if he broke them. He fucked you with no mercy, quick and hard and deep, your core tingled when he changed an angle and his skin ground roughly against your clit. “Oh god.” You cried out and grabbed at him, your hands clasping together around the back of his neck. The urge to kiss him was so strong it propelled you to do something about it.

You opened your eyes and tried to sit up but he pushed you back into the mattress with his hand at your throat. Okay, predictable. “Let me fuck you.” You were going to have to be vocal. “Please.” You tried to sit up again and he paused to think before letting you do so. You pushed him into a sitting position and climbed into his lap, running your hands over the fabric of his coveralls. They had blood stains all over them which was surprisingly okay with you. Through half-lidded eyes you slipped his cock inside you, shuddering.

His hands settled at your waist first, savoring the feeling of your warm smooth skin. His eyes drifted over your naked form, from your navel piercing to your nipples. You were so fit, it was overwhelming for someone his age. He slid his hands up your body, his fingers rubbing over your nipples momentarily before he continued upwards and gripped your neck with both hands.

You bit your lip and looked down at him before you started rocking your hips. He made the first verbal noise he had since you met him, he groaned. The noise sent a shock wave of pleasure through you and you tossed your head back while his fingers tightened around your neck. “Yes.” You muttered and moved against him in what felt like a ritualistic dance, you were so wet it felt slippery where you were connected. The urge to kiss him came back and you looked back to him, surprised to see he wasn’t already looking in your eyes. He was looking over your body but when he felt you looking at him he automatically met your gaze. ‘Fuck it.’ You thought and leaned down to smash your lips against his. He gladly kissed back but for only a few short seconds before he grabbed a fist full of your hair and yanked your head back. His teeth then latched on to your neck and you gasped, the walls of your cunt clenching around him as a reaction to the pain.

You felt an orgasm a building so you started moving faster on his cock, sliding up and down on the slick organ. Apparently, he was nearing his own end as well, he kept one hand on your throat and moved the other to grip your hip. He helped you move so you were bouncing on his cock. Before you could register it your orgasm grabbed you by the throat. “Michael!” You called out and gasped, grinding hard down on him. “Michael! Yes!”

He came a bit after you, grabbing you by the shoulders under your arms and pulling you down on him. His cock was buried deep into your pussy when he came, his hot cum coating your insides felt like heaven. He let out a deep groan and thrust up to you once more before the wave of pleasure left you. You sighed and left kisses all over his face, the result of the hormones that followed your orgasm. You felt on cloud nine and everything that felt wrong before was made right.

You looked down at Michael through half-lidded tired eyes and saw he was staring right back at you. Well, now what?


	2. Request by user 'PsychoPudding'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending for my work ‘Six Days’ requested from user ‘PsychoPudding’. “Well that was an exciting night but do you know what's more exciting? That damn hot closet part, imagine Michael doing more than just point a knife at their throat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but before things get too hot Laurie comes the rescue etc. A week later, right when they thought it's over, Michael jumps out of y/n closet to continue his unfinished business with them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *sigh* I'm sinning again....”

You happily applied lipstick in your mirror, fluffing your hair up a bit. You felt amazing, you were learning to live life to the absolute fullest and you’d never been happier. Your new love interest was absolutely irresistible, you had a new set of incredibly fun friends and you had a well-paying job that wasn’t depressing. All of this only a week after you finally killed Michael Myers. The PTSD hit hard sometimes though, mostly at night and when you were alone. And at night especially you couldn’t help remembering the incident in the closet when his hands traveled over your body, you still had no clue what he had planned.

“You ready yet?” Naomi asked as she walked back in your room from making herself a drink. You looked over to her and smiled, god she was gorgeous. She wore your leather jacket which was incredibly sexy on her. 

“How do I look?” You asked and referred to your new dress. 

“Gorgeous.” She bit her lip before taking a sip of her mixed drink while her eyes looked you over. “Now come on.” 

“Alright, give me a second.” You were going to a party at your friend Melody’s house to celebrate her birthday, one of the biggest things you’d done since, well, you know. Going out at night and drinking was a scary thing but you were ready. You slipped on your black high heeled boots and grabbed your matching faux fur coat before heading out the door. “This isn’t too much black, is it?” You asked on the way out.

“You’re fine.” 

****

At the party you had a great time, you were finally beginning to feel normal again. Maybe it was the alcohol. You didn’t care either way, dancing in the crowd of about ten people without a care in the world. You felt young again, careless and even as far as sexy. 

Michael noted that.

You ran your hands through your hair and took a sip of the drink Naomi put in front of your mouth, licking your lips. “Hey, gorgeous.” You said and drew her close to you to rest your head on her shoulder. 

“Hey.” She said while smiling, petting your hair. “I’m gonna make a run to the gas station with a few friends to get some more beer, you wanna come?”

You shook your head and took another sip of her drink. “I’ll stay.” You said and caught a glimpse of something white in the window behind her but it was gone when you looked again. “Be quick though.”

“Okay.” She said and placed a kiss on your head before handing you her drink. The ‘Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby’ cover by Cara Salimando came on the speakers, a song you had requested the self-appointed DJ to play. “Aw, damnit,” You sighed as she left, you wanted it to play while she was with you. 

It was hard to not feel incredibly lonely as you swayed slowly in the living room, everyone else in the arms of their lovers. “Of course.” You tossed back the rest of the drink and walked back to Melody’s room. It was lit up by purple night lights and a candle. 

Closing the door behind you, you walked over to the windows, looking out at the city lights below. You were a bit drunk and couldn’t help but think back to the week before, anxiety suddenly coming onto you strong. “Fuck.” You sighed and rubbed your bare arms, your fingers tracing over the straps of your dress. 

You felt that familiar feeling creep between your legs, an unwanted reaction to remembering how his breath felt against the back of your neck. You closed your eyes and allowed your hand to slip down the front of your dress, taking hold of the edge of the fabric and pulling it up a bit. You didn’t care if anyone could see you, maybe you wanted them to. At this point you were confused with your sexuality, you hadn’t had much sexual experience before Michael utterly threw your life upside down, murdering your friends and all. 

The other hand rubbed gently against your neck before running itself through your hair while your right hand slipped into your panties. Your fingertips shamelessly rubbed your clit and a sigh sounded from your lips. “Fuck.” 

It was astounding how quiet he was. Not even you had heard him creep out of the closet he had been hiding in, the place he took shelter when he heard the door to the room open. He had snuck in the window and planned on finding you alone without his mask since you had no idea what he looked like. But it worked out even better, you came to him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, finish the job he started or the one he started in the closet at Laurie’s? Even then he hadn’t planned on doing what he did, but it was hard not to have human urges when your body was pressed so tightly up against his in such a small place. 

He couldn’t take it once you braced yourself against the nearby bedpost, moaning softly as you fingered yourself. The back of your dress had ridden up your thighs and he caught a glimpse of your black panties and he made his move, one hand clasping over your mouth.

Your eyes opened and your first instinct was to gasp. You grabbed at the hand and flailed around to try to see who it was but the grip was tight. It was obviously a man, the figure was tall and their body behind you felt firm. They were breathing hard and it sounded muffled. The moment his hand touched your mouth you deep down knew who it was but you didn’t want to believe it. It couldn’t be. 

But there was no denying it when the knife was at your throat. No. No. You repeated the words in your head over and over again. Glancing up you saw the tip of his head and reality set in. You choked out a cry into his hand and flailed as hard as you could before you started screaming. Your screams weren’t heard though, the song changed and loud bass filled the house.

“(Y/N)?” You could hear Naomi in the halls and you screamed louder. Michael pulled you into the closet he previously hid in right before the bedroom door opened. You weren’t going to let the threat of a knife scare you into silence you again so you prepared to scream. Michael was one step ahead of you. His hands were around your throat in a second and he didn’t hold back at all, squeezing so hard you heard your joints crack. A small squeak was all you mustered as you felt a blood vessel in your eye pop. 

He held you up as your knees buckled under you and finally the bedroom door closed. His hands left your throat and you sucked in a lungful of air, throwing yourself away from him to the other side of the closet. You held your throat and looked at him while you gasped. “You’re not dead.” You were mostly talking to yourself. He didn’t move or speak. You glanced at the door and back to him.

It was stupid to even try. When you lunged for it he caught you and covered your mouth again, pulling you back to him. You cried then, hopeless and mortified. You knew when you left the burning house it wasn’t over. But you didn’t expect this, not really. Memories rushed back to you and you felt your clit tingle, along with the blood in your body traveling south. ‘No, god no, not this.’ 

His free hand moved over your shoulders and bare arms in a soft way, as if to comfort you. But it did little to soothe your racing heart, in fact, it did the complete opposite. ‘Just kill me and get it over with.’ The Strode’s had moved far away so you wouldn’t feel bad about not warning them. They didn’t even tell you where they planned on going, only that Laurie would call you in a few months.

You were caught off guard when his free hand ran over your hip and pulled your dress up. Did you expect this? Maybe a little bit. Maybe you even hoped for it. Hell, it was better than death, assuming he wouldn’t kill you afterward. Forcing yourself to relax you leaned into him for support and stopped fighting him. It would be easier that way. 

Satisfied with your decision Michael removed his hand from your mouth but made sure to wave his knife in front of your face as a warning. You licked your lips, tasting the faint trace of something salty you hoped to be sweat and not blood. 

Both hands pulled your dress up over your hips and you shuddered when you felt his fingers wrap in the strap of your panties before running along the hem. Why was he taking this so slow? Shouldn’t he be fucking you against the wall by now? The thought of him taking you made you sigh. Your body was responding to his touch in a way you tried not to allow. You were getting wet, you could feel your hot cum slickening your lips. God, what would he think when he felt that? Why were you enjoying this? Was it the alcohol? You barely felt drunk anymore so that was just an excuse. 

Finally, he pulled your panties down to your knees and used his boot to push them down the rest of the way. You stepped out of them and kicked them off of your heel. You seemed so willing, you wondered if he noticed.

He definitely did. 

His fingers moved teasingly along the skin of your thighs, moving to squeeze your ass. You hissed and laid your head back on his chest and closed your eyes. When his hands moved between your legs you tried to think of why you were enjoying this. What was the logical reason? Why? It could be the fact that in the last two weeks so much had happened that you hadn’t come to terms with yet and your subconscious mind was searching for some kind of normality in it all, and sex was normal. Very normal. Or maybe it was as simple as the combination of being horny and having alcohol. No, that couldn’t be it. You weren’t that drunk. Maybe you were going crazy because your brain couldn’t handle all the trauma. Yeah, that sounded pretty logical.

All you knew is that Michael had unfinished business with you, apparently. He slid his thick fingers through your lips and was surprised to feel how wet you were. Admittedly this was his first time touching a woman so he had no idea what to expect but he assumed you were enjoying yourself by the feel of it. Your soft hair brushed against his neck and he couldn’t help but sigh and use his left hand to feel it, running his fingers through the smooth strands. You heard him inhale deeply but didn’t know he was smelling your hair. 

Michael wasn’t patient, sadly, he originally planned on feeling you entirely, fingering you until you came on his fingers. But everything about you stimulated him too much. He unbuttoned the middle of his coveralls just enough to free his dick. 

Your breath quickened as you felt the tip of his hot cock touch your ass, the precome that leaked out of it wetting your skin in small spots. The urge to speak was strong but you didn’t know what to say. It felt silly to try to dirty talk with someone who wouldn’t respond. So you settled for quick heavy breathing, that was as verbally filthy as you guessed Michael would get himself. 

Was it bad you didn’t think of Naomi at all? For a while, she didn’t exist at all. The only thing that was real was Michael, you, and this closet.

“God.” You breathed as he guided his cock to the mount of your arousal. He had no trouble finding your opening but pushing it in was a different story. You could tell he was thick by the burning sensation of your opening stretching. You whimpered and shifted your hips. “Slow, please.” You asked quietly, unsure of how he would react to your request. Thankfully he had planned on that. His hips pushed forward and he sunk into you with a bit of resistance. His cock was by far the biggest thing that had ever been inside you and entrance had trouble accepting him in. 

But god, once he was in, you melted. You braced yourself against the closet wall as he gripped your waist. He moved slowly at first, getting a feel of the sensation. You were so hot and tight around him it was hard to hold back a premature orgasm. But he was sure if he did come he could be ready again in a matter of minutes. He slowly drew out and pushed back in until his hips were flush against your ass. You moaned softly and closed your eyes, folding your arms against the wall and resting your head on them. 

His slow pace didn’t last long. Soon he was fucking you hard and fast, his breathing deep and heavy. His hips collided into yours with a force that unsteadied you, causing you to need to hold on to the closet rack above your head to prevent you from falling over. He parted from you to change positions and when his cock slid out of your cunt you grunted, feeling empty. Michael walked around to face you and you sucked in a gasp when you saw him. Seeing him in front of you again was a little sobering since it was hard not to remember him killing people in front of you. You let go of the rack above your head and he picked you up, walking back so your back was pressed against the wall. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and he paused for a moment while he moved his cock back into you. You felt whole again, no longer empty. Hopefully, when you were done you wouldn’t feel empty when he left. If he left.

Michael resumed his quick pace and thrust into you roughly. “Michael.” You breathed as he fucked you, your eyes closing. His hands roamed up your body and his fingers rubbed your pert nipples before pinching them between his thumbs and index fingers. You cried out and rested your arms over his shoulders as you pulled him deeper into you with your ankles locked behind his back. “Harder.” You pleaded as your orgasm quickly approached. 

He fucked into you harder and caused the decorations nailed to the closet walls to shake from the force of him. The deep pressure stimulation on your skin was almost too much. You wanted to put off your orgasm but it was coming at you like a train. “Michael!” Your moaning was drowned out by the music and you came hard, your orgasm shooting waves of pleasure throughout your body. Your body shook and you gasped for air, a soft moan escaping your lips. The pulse in your clit throbbed well after your orgasm and provided you with a soft sense of comfort. 

Michael wasn’t too far behind you and you were grateful for that. If he continued fucking you for too long you would get raw from the friction. His hips snapped forward into yours with a final thrust and he let himself come into you. He fought to catch his breath behind his mask as he came, his muscles twitching. 

You became nervous as you felt his cock slip out of you along with some of his cum. What was he going to do now? You watched as he pulled himself together and buttoned his coveralls back up. He looked back to you, watching as you grabbed your panties from the floor and slipped them back up your legs. He knew then he would want more and not just tonight. You had awakened something in him, something he desired only from you. He would have to keep you alive for it. 

“Can I go home?” You asked and he nodded down at you. ‘Thank fucking god.’ You spared him a smile and made sure your dress was down to rest at your knees where it belonged. “Will I see you again?” It was obvious how hopeful you were, no one had ever made you come like that before. He nodded again and your heart soared. “Good.” You stood on your tip toes and kissed the lips of his mask before sliding out of the closet, closing the doors behind him. It was a lie to say you weren’t excited to see him again. 

“Hey, there you are! What happened?” Naomi said when you approached her in the living room. “Oh my god, your eye-”

You looked in the nearby decorative wall mirror and saw your right eye was completely red from where Michael had choked you, busting a blood vessel. “I had a panic attack. Can we please go home?” The exhaustion from post orgasm made it hard to stand, not to mention Michael’s cum was starting to leak into your panties.

“Of course, let’s go.” It was hard not to feel bad since she was being so understanding and compliant, but fuck, you were still drunk off lust. 

As she drove off out of Melody’s driveway you caught a glimpse of a white mask in the woods off the property and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Thanks for reading my Michael Myers works, I really appreciate all your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is all you ever wanted, love <3


End file.
